Session03
Session Three Wednesday, 3rd June 2019 Players present: Rohit, Niveth, Tariq and Zubair In the night before this story begins, the gods were busy around the Snapping Lion, for as dawn broke, 2 paladins stepped forth from the wreckage of their bathrooms and claimed to have sworn divine oaths. The party began by discussing the renovation of the Heavy Hammer House with an exceptionally well-informed contractor whose fee for the work happened to be the exact amount that we had in mind all along. Esteban stated that his deity (who is open minded enough to have no trouble with Esteban also worshipping anything over 10% ABV) had informed him that if Esteban's first floor room didn't have a balcony on it, the world would come to an end. The contractor nodded and got to work. Later on, at the Snapping Lion, councilman Anders introduced us to '''Gellan Primewater, '''another member of the council - an older, wellspoken, dapper gentleman with access to the Snapping Lion's finest cognac. He was extremely skeptical about the ship we claimed to have seen, until Esteban's pipe convinced him. He said that following our report, they'd kept a lookout for anything suspicious off the coast, and had spotted signals being flashed from the sea at night. The party was introduced to Fred & Bob (Francis & Richard) who had taken notes of the pattern being flashed. After comparing these signals with the paper retrieved from the mansion, it was clear that this was worthy of investigation. They seemed to be waiting for a signal to be repeated from shore, but had apparently been disappointed so far. The party agreed to sail out to the ship that very night if any signals were spotted, and in exchange, Gellan offered to cover up to 1000gp of contracting work on the HHH. He also agreed to let us keep any loot we found, provided that he received a 10% cut. The party set off that night in a boat rowed by Fred & Bob, and after spotting the signals, managed to approach the boat stealthily. Ourobouros turned into an ape and sneaked up the side of the boat, to uncoil and drop a rope ladder and rope they'd spotted. He also reported 7 people on board. The rest of the party decided to clang & clank their way up the rope, and the inevitable battle ensued. Valerico Jackwin charged across the deck and tried to shove someone into the water. Nothing happened. He was more successful with a subsequent swing of his pool noodle. Ourobouros went into Tarzan-mode, swinging across the ship and destroying one of the crew members before settling down into a duel with the captain Esteban went full wrecking ball, felling 4 foes with four swings, until the ship's wizard decided that a refreshing swim in the sea might cool his battle rage. Unfortunately, a simple Misty Step brought Esteban back, dripping wet but otherwise unharmed. Griki, after an initial attempt to stabilize a crew member for future questioning, just decided to spam Toll the Dead because it's the only spell she has that rhymes with Zed. Eventually the captain is knocked unconscious and everyone else is killed. The party descends into the depths of the ship to explore. One of the rooms on the first level below decks turns out to contain 3 lizard people and something hiding in the corner. After a brief attempt by Ourobouros to bluff that did not succeed in any way, another fight breaks out. The lizard people are quickly despatched, and the thing hiding in the corner turns out to be a Pseudodragon! Balderius Calicowin charms it with his...charm, and he now has a (very very vulnerable) Familiar. NPCs Met: * Gellan Primewater - senior(?) member of council * Francis & Richard - scouts? lookouts? rowing champions? Party Loot Found: =